


Horsenapped

by timelordderpy



Category: Horseland (Cartoon)
Genre: Animal Smuggling, Caretaking, Detectives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Horseback Riding, Horses, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Missing Scene, Multi, Murder Mystery, New Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Aztec goes missing on a ride and somehow ends up in New York, Horseland is in California, after escaping his captors he is found by a group a riders/vloggers who use their vlog to help find Aztec's owner. During this time Aztec allows one girl to ride and care for him so that she can prove to her father that she is ready for her own horse. Her father is a homicide detective working on with The Department of Justice's Environment and Natural Resources Division (ENRD) animal smugglers after one of them was found dead.!!!Any homophobic comments will be automatically reported!!!
Relationships: Bailey Handler/Zoey Stilton, Chloe Stilton/Molly Washington, Will Taggert/Sarah Whitney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Horsenapped

“Hey Will! I’m taking Aztec out on a quick ride before the others get here! Okay!” Bailey shouted to his cousin who was racking out the field

“No problem Cus! Just remember we have practice for the big show so don’t take too long!” 

“We won’t! Come on Aztec let’s get going!” 

Neigh! _Finally I need to stretch my hooves!_

_Aztec if you go out now you’ll be too tired for practice today!_

_Sorry Scarlet! Can’t hear you!_ Aztec chuckled as he and Bailey were already heading towards the trail.

Unbeknownst that trouble is waiting for them…

...Hours later…

“Argh! Where is Bailey?!” Alma groaned

The girls had arrived about an hour ago, while setting up their horses had also been waiting for Bailey and Aztec to get back, the two had already been gone for more than an hour before the last one arrived. 

Will sighed rubbing the back of his head.

“I told him not to take too long.”

“And you guys say we don’t take practice seriously.” Zoey commented with Chloe nodding in agreement

“Yeah at least we actually show up.”

“How long have they been gone Will?” Molly asked

“Over 2 hours now.” Will replied

“Ok that’s way too long!” Sarah exclaimed already turning Scarlet around

“We need to go look for them now.”

“Sarah’s right, this doesn’t bow well with me, something's wrong.” Will followed Sarah’s lead as the group headed to the trail.

 _I’m going with them! Someone could be hurt!_ Shep spoke to Teeny and Angora before following close behind the herd.

…

After some time the group let Shep take the lead so he could follow Bailey and Aztec’s scents, all while everyone started calling their names.

 _I’ve got Bailey’s scent!...but...I can’t sense Aztec!_ Shep started barking and ran farther ahead.

“I think he’s got something?!” Will lead the group ahead but as they made a turn everyone gasped in horror at what they saw.

There was Bailey lying unconscious on the ground...


End file.
